


Get Some

by softboys (Rokeby)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dry Humping, Ficlet, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, hormones galore, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the blood pounding in his ears, Jinyoung can hear the youngest of his older sisters shuffle around in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shiritori.  
> Title from Live While We're Young by One Direction.

“It’s _her_!”

Or that’s at least what Jinyoung _tries_ to say while Jaebum has him pinned to his bed, kissing the air out of his lungs. Jaebum’s hands are under Jinyoung’s pressed uniform shirt, slowly mapping Jinyoung’s torso with his hot palms. Jinyoung moans into Jaebum’s mouth when Jaebum’s thumbs graze over his nipples while pushing his shirt up to his armpits. 

Over the blood pounding in his ears, Jinyoung can hear the youngest of his older sisters shuffle around in the kitchen. The sounds of pots clanking against the stone countertop clear tell-tale signs that she’s making dinner. Which means their parents are running late, probably working overtime. Which probably means Jaebum can stay for dinner. 

Jaebum drags him effectively out of his semi-domestic train of thoughts by grinding his clothed hips against Jinyoung’s. The cotton-polyester blend of his uniform pants aren’t doing Jinyoung or his cock any favors; all tight and restrictive when Jinyoung needs it to be loose and soft. Jaebum, wearing the exact same type of pants, doesn’t seem to mind too much, Jinyoung thinks. Especially with the way he seems determined to plow Jinyoung into the mattress. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Jaebum says against Jinyoung’s cheek, having pulled away from the kiss to breathe. Moving his arms to each side of Jinyoung’s head, Jaebum pulls back slightly, dark eyes finding Jinyoung’s brown ones. “So hot.” 

It’s Jaebum who’s hot, Jinyoung thinks, eagerly drinking in Jaebum’s gorgeous dark eyes, swollen, red lips. Jaebum who always manages to turn him into a mumbling, stuttering mess just by _looking_ at him. 

And for this moment, Jinyoung easily forgets that his sister is downstairs and loses himself in Jaebum.

It’s easy.


End file.
